To Join a Miraculous Team
by Megisaduck
Summary: When Alya and Chloé get their miraculous, a new girl comes to their school. When a new hero pops up in Paris, the Miraculous team get suspicious of Meg *the new girl a.k.a me* and eventually become friends with her. One of those "The team knows each other's identities" fics.


To join a miraculous team. Chapter 1

oOo

Summary:

When Alya and Chloé get their miraculous, a new girl comes to their school. When a new hero pops up in Paris, the Miraculous team get suspicious of Meg *the new girl a.k.a me* and eventually become friends with her. One of those "The team knows each other's identities" fics. Hope you enjoy! Please RR!

Disclaimer:

I only own myself in this fic.

oOo

Chapter 1: Fox and Bee

Wayzz heard a cackle.

"I am getting stronger! Soon their miraculous will be mine and I will rule the world!"

Said Hawk Moth.

"Master- I need a rest- all of these transformations tires me-I-uhh"

Nooroo fell to the floor. Hawk Moth groaned and grabbed an orange.

"Eat it so I can transform."

He said, tossing the orange at little Nooroo. Nooroo silently struggled to open the orange and finally took a bite out of the citrus. He looked up and said, "I am ready Master."

A while a way, Wayzz woke up and peeked out of his tiny room. Master Fu was drinking tea. He flew onto the table and announced,

"Master! I sensed Nooroo's aura again. Hawk Moth is stronger, I fear Ladybug and Cat Noir won't be enough to stop him! Plus, Canarda has only just arrived from Australia."

Master Fu nodded silently to his kwami.

"It looks like it is time for the fox and the bee to join the fight."

He waked over to his gramophone, touched the two dragons eyes with his thumbs and pressed the button code. The gramophone opened and revealed the black box that held the last two miraculous.

Marrinette Dupain-Chang's bedroom:

Tikki woke Marrinette with a smile on her face.

"Tikki, why are you smirking like that? It's kinda creepy..."

Said Marrinette, unaware that she was going to have new teammates.

"You'll see later Marrinette. Right now you need to get to school!"

Replied Tikki, still grinning.

"You're right Tikki- WHAT? I'M ALMOST LATE!"

Marrinette grabbed her bag, climbed down into the kitchen faster than she thought possible, grabbed breakfast, said, "Bye Mum and Dad!" and ran out the door. The bell was just about to ring when she slowed down and walked into the classroom to sit next to her best friend Alya. She was talking to a new girl behind her. Alya noticed Marrinette and said, "Wow! For once you're not late! This is Meg, she just moved here!"

She gestured to the new girl and she waved.

"Achoo!"

Came a squeaky voice from Meg's bag.

"What was that?"

Asked Marrinette hoping her hunch was correct.

"Uh- um, that was my- phone!"

Answered Meg nervously. Does she have a kwami? Does she have a miraculous?! Thought Marrinette. She watched Meg's bag with narrowed eyes earning her a confused look from Alya and a worried look from Meg. Marrinette turned around and the lesson started. The day went slowly for Marrinette and when it was finally over, Alya came up to her.

"Hey girl! Why were you looking at Meg's bag like that this morning?"

She asked.

"No reason! I mean- don't you think it's a little weird that her ringtone is a sneeze?"

Marrinette answered suspicion painted all over her face.

"Yeah, it is a little weird I guess. Oh yeah, Ladybug gave me an interview!"

Marrinette smiled, she already knew this, after all, she was Ladybug herself.

"Really? Wow Alya, that's awesome!"

She said.

"Look at the video!"

Alya went to pull out her phone but stopped and grabbed a small black box.

"What's this?"

She asked confused. Marrinette gasped. She then looked suddenly ecstatic. Noticing the confusion on Alya's face she said,

"You didn't happen to help an old man in a red Hawaiian shirt, did you?"

Alya nodded and narrowed her eyes.

"What's that got to do with anything?"

Alya looked extremely confused. (Girl, I feel for you)

"Come with me!"

Marrinette said quickly.

"Girl, what is going on?"

Alya asked, drowning in confusion.

"You'll see!"

Marrinette dragged Alya somewhere secluded and said,

"Now you can open it."

Alya stared at her.

"O-Kay?"

She opened the box and an orange ball of light came out of it, forming a fox kwami.

"Hello Alya! I'm Trixx, and you must be Lady-"

"Shhhhh!"

Warned Marrinette.

"Well it doesn't really matter, Marrinette. She'll put the pieces together anyway, Ladybug."

Alya looked to her side. Marrinette face palmed.

"I owe you sooooo many interviews, don't I?"

Alya nodded excitedly.

"Well, now you'll have to ask someone else to film for you!"

Marrinette said smugly.

"Why?"

Alya asked.

"Because of your new duties as Volpina."

Said a bored looking Trixx.

"I'm a kwami, I grant powers. You have the power of illusion and you're like a bit like Ladybug but you're a fox. I'll explain the rest later. Right now Imma sleep."

Trixx dived into Alya's bag and fell asleep.

"Trixx! You've been asleep for the past twenty-seven years! I doubt you need a rest now."

Tikki had suddenly popped out of Marrinette's bag.

"Do these kwamis know everything?"

Alya asked, making Tikki laugh.

"Of course not!"

She said, still laughing.

"Now I can tell you the real reason I was suspicious of Meg. Her bag moved. A sneeze followed by a move in her bag looks a lot like what Tikki does when she sneezes."

Marrinette said.

"So you're saying, Meg has a kwami? Like, Trixx and Tikki? Does that mean she's a superhero too?!"

Alya was shocked. Another superhero? "That makes, you, Cat Noir, me and Meg. Four of us! Hawk Moth's akumas wouldn't stand a chance!"

An English- kind of Australian- accent came from behind.

"Hmm! Seems you've figured out my secret."


End file.
